The story of Namikaze Senna Ch1
by Mykal Alyssa
Summary: Namikaze Senna, a girl of many mystery's. Who is she exactly? A part of team seven. an orphan who lives with ninja cats. And a girl that can travel faster than the speed of light! this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!^-^ well this is my first story. hope you like it! i made Senna up, so she's the only thing i own. nothing els. Everything els is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the great creator of Naruto. And if you like it i would really be pleased if you told me about it! that would be grate! thx! =\^-^/=

The story of Namikaze Senna

Ch. 1

I was walking in the streets to get to the academy, when I saw someone painting graffiti on the Hokage Monument. _uho._ I thought _that Naruto,_ _he's starting something again._ I smiled to myself, _today might be interesting…_

And it was. He later got caught by Iruka-sensie, and was tied up in front of the class.

"You idiot! Tomorrow is the ninja academy's graduation test, you have failed two times! So this is no time to cause trouble!" Iruka-sensei scolded, but Naruto didn't listen. This got Iruka-sensei mad. He turned to us.

"Alright! Thanks to 'this' idiot! Weir going to have a review test for the transformation jutsu!"

Everyone groaned, but sensei kept yelling. "Now line up and transform perfectly into me!" One after another everyone started to use their chakra and transform into a perfect Iruka-sensei.

Now it was my turn, I stepped up to Iruka-sensei. I could already here people talking. "It's HER." "You know, I heard that she's really ugly, so she hides her face with her hair on PERPOUSE!" "It's such an ugly RED, shouldn't she DYE it?"

I smiled to myself, wow they really have to go that far. But oh, well. You won't be saying that stuff when we graduate. Then I transformed my shape into that, what looks like Sensei. He nodded and I passed. A few more went and then it was Naruto's turn.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" one kid said to him. But Naruto just grumbled "Hm, like I care." And stepped up next. He formed the hand sighn, but instead of SENSIE'S image, it was totally the opposite. He turned into a naked lady….

"Gaa…!" Sensei bleed a rocket nose bleed.

"Hah! How'd you like THAT! That's my creation! I call it the "sexy Jutsu!" Naruto pointed at sensei mockingly. But sensei just got up and started yelling at him even MORE. "you IDIOT! DON'T MAKE USLES STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Later that day I saw Naruto cleaning the Hokage's monument. Iruka-sensei must have made him do it. _Even if he did that stuff, shouldn't they allow someone to HELP him?_ _Geez!_ But I guess it can't be helped. I smiled, at least Naruto's getting better.

At that thought, I turned and walked to my house. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day in class, Iruka-sensei filled in to everyone on what to do during the exam.

"Now for the Graduation exam you will do the clone jutsu. When you are called come to the next room."

_This should be easy._ I thought, but then I caught a glimps of naruto clutching his head, and concern when through me._ For some of us I guess._

Once again, they called people up one by one, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and so on. Finally they called my name.

"Namikaze Senna!"

I got up from my seat and walked from the back of the room to the door up front. Hearing people whisper again, but I ignored them.

I got to the next room and went in. There Iruka-sensei was sitting in a desk next to another teacher by the name of, I think, Misaki-sensei. The desk they were sitting in had rows of leaf village head protectors on it. That's what the examiners that passed got, showing that they were finally ready to be Ninja that could protect this village.

Iruka-sensei smiled at me. "alright now Senna, we want you to create three clones, simple as that."

I nodded to him that I understood. Then I formed a hand sine, creating three shadow clones, not just 'clones' like they wanted, but 'shadow' clones. Which impressed the Sensei's.

"Good job, Senna-chan!" Misaki-sensei complemented giving me a headband, "you pass!"

Gingerly I took it, trying not to touch his hand. I didn't like Misaki-sensei, something about him didn't seem right. But I can't just go around suspecting people now can I?

I didn't put my headprotector on yet because I wanted to save it for later. Instead, I decided to do something else. When I got to the door to leave, I stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, Sensei." I said with a smile. Iruka-sensei's mouth dropped open with surprise. Then I turned around and left. I couldn't predict any other reaction, since that was my first time ever talking in the academy.

I got back to the classroom and sat down. Everyone was looking at me questionly. "Did she pass?" they all whispered to each other. "If she did, then why isn't she wearing her head protector?" The questions go on and on.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I saw Naruto get up from his seat slowly and with only little confidence. He must be nervous. Then I remembered, He sucked at the clone jutsu! Oh no!

As I watched him go I thought to myself,_ good luck, Naruto!_

After school, all the graduates gathered together at the front of the school to meet their parents.

"Good job son!"

"That's my boy!"

The parents were so happy that their kids were officially ninja. I sat on a fence watching them, wondering what it would be like if MY dad picked me up and swung me around, or if MY mom was squeezing to death with tears in her eyes. But the thought ended quickly, just a passing thought.

Then I saw Naruto under the tree, sitting on a swing. He didn't pass. And what's worse is that I could see people smiling at the relief. What, did they NOT want him to be a ninja? Why? What did Naruto do to deserve that kind of unrespect? They just made me angrier and angrier when they gave him snottish looks and whispering worse than mine.

When I looked back at Naruto his eyes look so sad and envious, wishing that he had someone to say "congrats!" or "nice try, but you'll do better next time!"

That's when I decided to do my second decision of the future. I got down off of the fence quickly put on a jacket they I was holding, and tied my hair up so that you could see my face.

_Perfect!_ I thought, now he wouldn't recognize me!

I slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, there!" I greeted in a low voice. He looked up at me.

"Who are you?" he looked me up and down. "Do I know you, dude?"

I shook my head. "No, but I wanted to ask, why are you down?"

His eyes darkened at my question, and he looked at the ground. "I didn't pass the graduation exam." He whispered.

I could feel the sadness that was coming from him, and I didn't like it. This is supposed to be Uzumaki Naruto! The Knuckle-Headed Ninja! Not down-in-the-mud-soap!

But as I looked at him more, the more I realized again and again that he was still just a kid like everyone else. All he wanted was someone to acknowledge his existence, so he did stupid stunts every day.

I smiled sadly at him. "You know there IS always another exam. All you have to do is train and pay attention in class. Just, you know, work hard."

The next thing I did surprised him a lot, I patted his head and said. "You did well, but you'll do better next time, I know it."

With that, I smiled at him and left, Leaving a little bit cheered up Naruto. But as I left, I passed Misaki-sensei, who was heading towards Naruto.

I shiver went up my spine then. What was it? Why was I feeling this strong feeling of being worried? All I knew, was that the glint in Misaki-sensei's eyes told me that he had a plan for Naruto.

cliff hanger! by the way i'll try to post a new chapter whenever i have time! so please be patent! thx!


	2. Chapter 2: relief

**Me: Hey guys! sorry 'bout that! still trying to find out how this web sight works! So i'm trying to work out a few kinks! ^-^**

**Iggy: "Kinks"? Yeah right! you just didn't know how to upload a new chapter!.**

**Me:*hits Iggy on head* Shut up! *smiles* well thats what i meant anyway! but still, i'm really sorry if it looked like i had two ch.1s up! so if that ever happens again, please just wait and i'll try to fix it as fast as possible! And i would like to say thank you to Dragon-Wolf Tamer for being the first person to review! It means alot to me! and sorry if i misspell a lot of stuff, i'm only 14, and i'm not that good a speller. *sweat drops* And i would also like to apologize for the mis-naming of Mizuki, i called him Misaki in the first chapter, but then re-read the first chapter of the manga and saw that it was Mizuki, sorry! and lastly to answer Dragon-Wolf Tamer's question, yes i do know who Naruto's Parents are. *sqeales* I'm sooo happy that everyone found out too! But any way, relating Senna and Naruto's relationship, that'll be a surprise. you'll find out after Sasuke leaves the village. But now you'll just have to get to know Senna, sorry.**

**Senna: I can't wait till you guys know too! but i still wont say anything. if i did, Mykal would kill me, mentally...**

**Iggy: Yeah, i agree. She could lecture you for five hours straight if you let her. trust me, she did the same to Fang after she read the new book 'Angel'.**

**Me: are these suppose to be complements, or facts?**

**Iggy and Senna: Facts.**

**Me: *smiles* Good. but anyway on with the story. Angel honey, disclaimer please!**

**Angel: Mykel Alyssa does not own Naruto, if she did, she would make Naruto have the most powerfull Jutsu ever and kick madara's butt.**

**Me: so true.**

Ch. 2 relief

That same night I tried to do stuff so I could keep my mind off of Mizuki-sensei. Just what was that feeling? What was that shiver that his eyes gave me? I didn't know. But it made me worry for Naruto.

I shook my head angrily. _Stop worrying you idiot!_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't. I started to pace around my room. What should I do?

Giving up, I decided to pay I visit to Grandpa-third. But on the way there, I overheard some Jounin's conversation.

"This time he's crossed the line!" one yelled, clenching a fist.

"yeah! That joker's gonna pay for it this time! Stealing a forbidden sealing scroll from the Hokage's mansion; the nerve!" Another agreed.

Who were they talking about? Someone stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage?

"When we find Naruto, we'll make sure that he pays for it this time!" One declared, and the others yelled in agreement. Horror went through me. Naruto stole the forbidden scroll? But that's impossible! Sure, He does some stupid stuff sometimes, but nothing THIS stupid!

I had to find him. Find him before he was beaten up by the Jounin's, or worse; killed by them. I turned and ran towards the only place that I could ever THINK of where he would be; The northern woods.

Naruto was on the ground panting. Finally, he mastered the Justu. He grinned to Himself, and it only took half a day. Suddenly, Naruto heard rustling from behind him. He turned and saw Iruka-sensei standing behind him, arms crossed and frowning.

"Oooooh! Look! I found the nosebleeder!" Naruto mockingly pointed at his sensei, who now had popped three vains.

"I'M THE ONE THAT FOUND **YOU**! YOU IDIOT!" Iruka-sensei half-yelled half-screamed. But all Naruto did what grin up at him. That was when Iruka-sensei noticed all the bruises and cuts on the blond boy.

"Hey, why are you all beat up?" Iruka-sensei gave Naruto a questioning look. But Naruto ignored the question.

"Anyway! I know how to do an incredible new jutsu! I'll show it to you, so let me graduate?" Excitement and hope filled Naruto's eyes. But Iruka didn't get to reply because Naruto started making handsigns.

_ So this is why he's all beat up._ Iruka thought_ He was practicing all by himself._ The teacher chuckled. Then noticed a big scroll on the boy's back.

"Naruto. Where'd you get that?" Iruka pointed to it. At first Naruto looked confused, then –looking at his back- noticed what his sensei was talking about.

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it! And about this practice area, too!" He grinned at his sensei. "He told me that if I showed you this new technique, you'd definitely let me graduate!"

** Mizuki?** Iruka-sensei was shocked. Mizuki was the one that told Naruto to steal the scroll? But, then, why did Mizuki tell everyone that Naruto stole it as a prank? Suddenly, 10 kunei shot out of the trees towards them. Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way but got hit instead.

Naruto looked up to see Muzuki in a near-by tree.

"Nice job in finding him." Mizuki said to Iruka. Iruka was bleeding and could hardly stand up. "I see, so that's what's going on." He glared at Mizuki.

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Why was Mizuki attacking Iruka? What did Iruka know that Naruto didn't? He was so confused.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki ordered. But Naruto could barley understand. "w-what's going on? Hey!" He looked at the bleeding Iruka and Mizuki .

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka yelled, pulling out the Kunie that were stuck in him. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden jutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you so he could get his hands on it!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. He glared up at his old sensei, the sensei he thought he could trust. But Mizuki just smirked at the young boy. "Hey Naruto. For getting the scroll I'll give you a reward! I'll tell you a little secret about you. A secret that everyone but you knows about!"

Iruka knew what Mizuki was talking about. "No! Don't…..!"

**Senna's pov:**

Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei had already got to Naruto before I had. **Darn! If only I came sooner! Please, oh please, don't let Naruto get a bad punishment!** I thought. But as I looked closer I was that Iruka-sensei was hurt and bleeding. Mizuki-sensei had attacked Iruka-sensei. **What? Mizuki-sensei?**

Now I knew what that shiver was. After hearing what Iruka-sensei said about Mizuki-sensei using Naruto to steal the scroll, I got really angry.

** He used Naruto to steal a SCROLL….. Used Naruto… Dangerouse scroll….. Sealed forbidden jutsu… Iruka-sensei bleeding… Mizuki-sensei hurt…..** Were the only things swimming in my head. Gosh, I was so angry that I couldn't even THINK straight! Then I snapped back to earth when Mizuki-sensei said something strange.

"Hey Naruto. For getting the scroll I'll give you a reward! I'll tell you a little secret about you. A secret that everyone but you knows about!"

I got confused, and it seems Naruto did too. What did he mean? A secret that everyone knew about except for Naruto? Even I didn't know a secret like that. But it seems that Iruka-sensei DID. "No! Don't….!" He yelled, but it was too late, because Mizuki-sensei had started his story.

"Remember the attack of the nine-tailed Fox 12 years ago?" He asked Naruto. But Naruto got even more confused. Mizuki when on. "Since that incident… a new rule was created for this village."

"A new rule…?" Naruto whispered.

"But… Naruto, this rule was never to be told to YOU."

"NOT ME? WHY? WHAT IS THIS RULE?" Naruto asked desperately. Mizuki chuckled to himself. Naruto shivered "what- what kind of rule is it…?"

"**The rule that, no one is to say talk about the fact that YOU are the fox."** Mizuki stated. I gasped, and covered my mouth. I had almost forgotten that they didn't know that I was there. But now I know why everyone would always glare at Naruto. He was the fox? No. I didn't believe it. Naruto wasn't the fox, he would never be. He isn't that's that. But Naruto went the opposite way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He yelled. But Iruka-sensei didn't want Mizuki to say anymore.

"Stop! Don't!" But Iruka-sensei's pleas' were ignored, And Mizuki when on. "It means that, YOU Naruto, are the demon nine-tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

I could see the shock that filled Naruto. I wanted him to stop, but Mizuki just wouldn't _shut up._ "YOU WERE SEALED UP BY THE FOUR HOKAGE! THE HOKAGE THAT YOU ADMIRE SOOOO MUCH….!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka-sensei pleaded more, but once again was ignored.

"You have been LIED to by everyone! Didn't you find it ODD how everyone HATED you?" Mizuki reached behind him and pulled out a giant shuriken and aimed it at Naruto. "Iruka is the same! He's hated you since the beginning!"

I saw Iruka flinch at Mizuki's words. But I must have been the only one here that knew the truth. That Iruka-sensei DIDN'T hate Naruto, but could actually sympathize with him. I had heard from Grandpa third about Iruka-sensei and his past. About how his parents became hero's after they died trying to kill the demon Fox, and how after their deaths- to avoid getting erased from existence- he became a class clown, just like Naruto. That's what I liked about Iruka-sensei, even though he was strict with Naruto, he still treated him with the respect any other adult SHOULD give a child.

Suddenly I felt a dark, and dangerous presence coming from Naruto. I turned my eyes to him and saw red chakra envelope his body. They looked like they were reacting to his mixed emotions. **So that's the power of the fox** I thought. I frowned at myself, I was DEFINENTLY gonna ask grandpa third about this later! But back the problem at hand hear, it seems that this was the reaction that Mizuki wanted.

"No one's gonna except you! That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki then thru the giant shuriken. It was headed straight for Naruto.

"Naruto!" I screamed, starting to come out of my hiding place. But someone else beat me to it; Iruka-sensei. I saw the giant shuriken fly straight into sensei's back.

"N-no…" I covered my mouth in shock and I felt tears weld up in my eyes. "No, sensei…"

Everyone was shocked.

"Why…?" Naruto asked. Slowly Iruka-sensei explained to him of his OWN childhood pain. Iruka-sensei started to cry, as he looked down at Naruto with sad eyes. "Naruto, you must have been in a lot of Pain… I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up at sensei, his eyes filled with shock, sadness, and confusion. That made Iruka-sensei cry harder, "I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel this pain."

With that said, Naruto looked at Mizuki. I could tell he knew what he had to do. He took the scroll and dashed away from Iruka-sensei, and into the woods.

"Naruto!" sensei yelled. Mizuki chuckled and jumped from his tree. He landed about twenty feet from sensei. "Hehehe. Sorry, but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village." Iruka-sensei glared at Mizuki. Mizuki smiled.

"YOU saw those eyes earlier. Those were the eyes of a demon." Mizuki chuckled even more. That jerk! I just wanna attack him right then and there! But the thing was… I didn't have ANY ninja gear. Plus I'm not supposed to use any chakra until AFTER the orientation. I sweat dropped. When it comes to my dreams, I'm useless.

Then Iruka-sensei started to stand up. He reached to him back, and pulled the giant shuriken out of his back. I gasped when I saw all the blood coming from it. He was losing so much.

"Naruto… isn't… like that!" Iruka-sensei yelled. But Mizuki didn't care.

"Well that doesn't really matter. I'll take care of you later, right now I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll!" Mizuki grinned and leaped away.

"N-no…!" sensei was in bad shape. Then He turned to the direction of my hiding place. "Come out, Senna." He yelled. I did obediently, with tears streaming down my eyes. But I bet he couldn't see them because of my red hair covering my face.

"Guessing you saw the whole thing, huh?" He asked, I nodded. He looked back to where Naruto and Mizuki whent. "Good the-…" He didn't get to finish his sentence for he started to cough up blood.

"S-sensei!" I ran over to him. "Sensei!"

The fool smiled up at me. That's when he could see my tears. "Don't worry… just a scratch." But he started to cough again.

"Sensei, we need to get you to a hospital!" I yelled, staring at all the blood. But he shook his head. "No, I can't. Not when Naruto's in trouble."

"Then let me go help him!" I offered, But he shook his head again. "No, Mizuki's too strong. I'll go, and you go let everyone and the Hokage know about Mizuki's betrayal."

"But, sens..!"

"You need to! Now!" He started coughing again. After he stopped, he looked me in the eye. "You need to, you are now a ninja of this village. You need to protect it and it's people, and right now Naruto."

I closed my eyes. I was scared, but deep down something was telling me to do this. I opened them again, and nodded. I understood.

Iurka-sesei smiled. I got up and started to walk towards the village. But stopped, I had almost forgot to ask sensei something! I turned back to him.

"Sensei, how did you know that I was here?" He grinned at me. " 'cause when you screamed I had recognized that voice from this morning, even though I only heard it once in my life." So that's how. I smiled at him, then ran really fast to the village.

I needed to tell everyone! Tell everyone about Mizuki's betrayal, and how it's not Naruto's fault!

"WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" I heard yelling. Oh, No. The Jounin's were at it again! And this time, they wanted to KILL Naruto! I ran over to them.

"NOW WE HAVE TO GET TO HIM BEFORE HE RELEASES THE DEMON POWER!" One yelled.

"YEAH! KILL HIM WHEN YOU FIND HIM!" Another demanded. The group cheered in agreement. How evil!

"No! You can't!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. But when they saw me they looked around, thinking that some other kid said it. Gosh, this is what I get for being the girl that no one even knows what my voice sounds like! I tried again.

"I said! You can't kill Naruto!" This time they all turned to me.

"Girl, did you just SPEAK?" One asked. I was so getting tired of this. I nodded. "Yes, but that's not important right now! Mizuki's the one that you really need to go after!"

"What do you mean Namikaze?" one demanded. I quickly told them about Mizuki and how he used Naruto to steal the scroll, and how He injured Iruka-sensei, and how Iruka-sensei is going after him. They all took the news in shock. They could have ignored me, saying I was a kid and that I could be lying. But these people know that even though I never spoke to anyone in my life except for grandpa third (that they know, anyway.) I still was the top student in my class, getting all A's every year, and also called a child prodigy by grandpa third. So they knew I wouldn't lie in a situation like this. Jerks, now think about what you said. You better apologize to Naruto next time you see him!

"We need to get Mizuki! And protect Naruto and the scroll!" They all agreed. I smiled to myself, I did my job here now I just need to get to grandpa third now. I started to run again. By the time I got to the Hokage's tower people were rushing to get ready to go after Mizuki. I took the stairs and got to grandpa third's office. I opened the door.

"Grandpa third!" I yelled, He looked at me. He was 61 years old and yet he was still the Hokage. I understood that he took over the post again after the Fourth Hokage died, but still, I think that he's kinda getting old for this job. **(Me: at least he's not as old as the tsuchikage!)** He smiled at me. "Yes, yes. I know already Senna."

I got confused for a second, but then saw that he was looking into a crystal ball. Oh, that's how. He waved his hand to me.

"Now come over and watch. The best part is coming."

The best part? Naruto's about to get killed and he says the best part is coming! But I went over anyway. He showed me the crystal ball. I saw Naruto Doing a shadow clone jutsu and beat up mizuki. **(Me: yeah! Go Naruto!)**

"Heh! I went a little too far!" Naruto scratched his neck. But Iruka-sensei just smile. "Naruto come over here. There's something I want to give you."

Naruto when over. Iruka-sensei told him to close his eyes. Naruto did.

Iruka-sensei pulled his head protector off, then tied and adjusted it onto Naruto's head.

"Sensei! Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Ok, open them."

Naruto opened his eyes to find Iruka-sensei without a protector on. Iruka-sensei grinned at him.

"Congratulations. You graduated."

Naruto got quiet.

"let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of Ramen!"

Naruto still didn't say anything, but jump onto Iruka-sensei. I think he was crying.

Grandpa Third next to me, chuckled. While I laughed in spite of myself. **Good Naruto, you'r ok.** I almost tiered up.

"All right Senna. The fun is over. Why don't you go home and rest. You have an important day nest week."

I nodded. Next week was the orientation. I had to get ready. I left the Hokage's tower. From now on, I'm going to live in the now, not the past anymore.

**Yay! i'm finally done with chapter 2! so happy! now i can't wait to do chapter 3! In this chapter Senna is different,but i'm not saying how. oh! how 'bout i describe what she looks like right now before chapter 3! yes, i'll do it! ok, she has REEEEAAAALLLLYYY long DARK red hair that goes down past her knees; She has sky blue eyes; and right know she just wears a red shirt with regular shorts. her birthday is-Ooops! almost ruined the surprise! well anyway! i'll describe her again in the next chapter! **

**Senna: My hair is really that long? **

**Me: yeah! Even though other people say its ugly, i love it! The color is sooooo pretty! i envy you Senna!**

**Senna: *Blushes* B-but it's not THAT great! i wish i could have your wavy, short, layered, brown hair Mykal.**

**Iggy: Brown Hair? So that's what she has? I thought it was and ugly shade of green, because she reminds me of a bog monster**

** Me:*hits Iggy... again* Baka! shut up!**

**Senna: you know Mykal, you almost remind me of sakura. *chuckles***

**Me: if you mean by sense of justice then i agree. But i'm not as mean as her and Ino, right?**

**Senna: No, your nicer than them, and Sakura is still nice, just over reacts to things, thats all.**

**Me: true... well then. see you in the next chapter!**

**Senna: bye! *waves* ^-^**

**Iggy: please review, or Mykal might take it out on me. (Me: *hits Iggy once again* No i wont!) **


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Me: ^-^ yo guys! sorry that i didn't upload in a while, i was busy writing a crossover between Maximum Ride and Virals. I'm really hoping that it's get some reviews. **

**Senna: don't worry Mykal! it'll get some! **

**Me: Thx Senna! *hugs* your sooooo sweet!**

**Iggy: But knowing that not a lot of people have even READ Virals yet, i doubt that people will even know that it exits- OOF! **

**Me: *hits Iggy in stomach* any way. i hope you like Chapter 3 of "The Story of Namikaze Senna" ^-^ Iggy- disclamer, now.**

**Iggy: Owwww... Mykal doesn't own Naruto, if she did she would make Sakura and Naruto get together, and make them STAY together.**

**Me: Yes, and i plan to make them get together in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Orientation**

The week after Mizuki's attack was pretty much laid back. Kids playing in the parks, adults shopping for clothes, stuff like that. But those that graduated the other day were, no doubt, training for future missions. They trained from dusk to dawn, or until they were wiped out. Finally it was the day before the Orientation. I was walking home from the clothing store. I had just bought my new outfit, some scissors, and a green hair clip.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I entered my house. It was a big two story Japanese style house with two wings. I don't know who owned it before me, but they must have been a pretty big family.

"Welcome home Senna-sama." My caretaker, Yoshi-neko, greeted me. **(Me: by the way, all the people that take care of Senna are all Ninja Felines. As in Ninja cats, Ninja Tigers, Ninja lions, ect. I'll explain later in the story.)** "Did you get what you needed?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep, got it all right here." I held up the bags that I had.

I walked up the stairs to my room, Yoshi followed. I set the bags on my bed and took the scissors out. Yoshi gave me a nervous look.

"Senna-sama, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, don't you want to change little by little, and not so quickly?" I smiled at her. I know that she was worried about me, she's been with me ever since I was born; Feeding me, bathing me, being there for me when I felt lonely. I really appreciated it, honest. But write know, I need to change; or else I won't be stronger. I turned to my mirror and stood in front of it. Slowly, I brought the scissors up to my long, dark red hair and began to cut.

* * *

The next morning, I got out of bed to meet the morning light. It shined through my curtains like a flashlight. A new day, I sighed to myself and got out of bed. I got dressed and went down stairs. Yoshi had already made breakfast for me and was out getting groceries.

After I ate, I left a note for Yoshi and left for the academy. On my way there, I noticed students leaving their houses, and they were heading for the same destination as me. I smiled, I couldn't wait for the Orientation. I couldn't wait to hear about what team I would be put in. This was going to be exciting!

"Out of my way, Ino-pig!"

"YOU get out of MY way, Billboard-brow!"

I suddenly heard two girls yelling insults at each other. I turned around and saw Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura strutting really fast, like they were racing each other. I sweat dropped as they went passed me, not even bothering to look where they're going. I smiled, not only is this going to be exciting, but it's also going to be interesting too.

Finally, I got to the Academy. I walked up to the classrooms door. I felt nervous, I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but I couldn't back down now. I took a deep breath and opened the door

* * *

Regular Pov:

Naruto was really excited. Today was the day that he was going meat his new team mates, his Ninja sensei, and finally become a real ninja. He grinned to himself.

"Naruto? What the heck are YOU doing here?" A boy was walking down the middle of the class room and had spotted Naruto. "Only those that PASSED are supposed to be here!"

Naruto grinned even wider. He pointed to his forehead. "Are you blind? Look here." The boy was about to say something, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Hey, will you let me through?" Naruto and the boy turned their heads. Right next to them was Haruno Sakura, one of the most prettiest, and smartest girls in the class. Naruto blushed; he had a big crush on her. _Could it be that… she wants to sit next to me?_ He thought. But that wasn't it.

"Naruto, move! I want to sit there!" She pointed to the spot on the other side of Naruto. The spot that was in between him and- uh oh- a guy named Uchiha Sasuke, the popular kid in the class. Naruto shot a glare at him and Sasuke saw it and glared back. "What..?" He growled.

"What do you mean wha-…?" Naruto yelled, but he didn't get to finish for sakura shoved him down on the desk. "Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?"

Moments later, Naruto's day began to go downhill; the crush of his life was sitting next to the guy that he hates and making googly eyes at him. And to make things worse, a group of girls was surrounding them, giving Sakura death glares.

The back door to the classroom opened and a girl walked in. Some of the boys looked up and gasped making other boys look up, but all the girls were too busy glaring at Sakura to notice. The girl, who no one knew was Senna, saw the big crowed in the middle of the classroom, and knew that she should have entered the classroom from the other door way at the bottom; so she could get to her seat easier. Her eyebrows knitted and she sighed; this was going to be hard, she couldn't even go out the door she entered 'cause more students were coming in. She slowly went up the crowed that surrounded Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Excuse me. Sorry, but I need to get through…" She pushed her way through the crowed. When she finally got to the other side of the wall of people, she let out a sigh of relief. But it came too soon, for one girl tried to shift her position and tripped a little, which she then accidently shoved the Senna down the stairs of desks. Senna stopped rolling and ended up at the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, where she found herself upside down; head on the floor, back on the front of the desk, and feet hanging over her head. She groaned, and rolled over into a sitting position rubbing her head.

Not a lot of people witnessed this act except for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, the girl that pushed her, and some others. The girl that pushed her ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know were my hand was going! Are you ok?" she asked. Everyone heard her yelling at looked at the front. Senna, who was still rubbing her, head looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worried." She got up and dusted herself off. She then smiled at the girl that pushed her, again and sat down, two rows from the main trio. After a few seconds a question shot through everyone's head; who is this girl? They sure never have seen her before, why is she here? They let it drop, _maybe she was a special student or something?_ They all thought and went back to what they were doing. But Sasuke on the other hand kept staring at the girl, thinking that she almost looked… familiar. But the only one in the class with red hair is…

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, sitting on the desk in front of him, and glaring at him. Sasuke glared back, taking the challenge. They started the stare down. Sakura and the girls were cheering for Sasuke.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke-kun! Beat him up!" one yelled.

"Naruto get out of his face! Sasuke-kun, teach him a lesion!" another screamed.

Senna looked behind her; curious about the commotion. She sweat dropped when she saw what Naruto was doing. _He never did like that guy._ She laughed to herself quietly, so no one could hear her. Then the boy behind her, who was talking and joking with his friends, raised his arm behind him witch caused a chain reaction; his arm his Naruto, Naruto then lost his balance and face planted in to Sasuke. **(me: ok, I'm not going to write about this part, I'm sorry it's just that it's too embarrassing; I can't even read or watch this part in the actual story. So those that don't read the beginning of the story, I'm terribly sorry but you'll have to find out on your own.)**

Everyone got quiet. Naruto turned around and gagged, Sasuke did the same.

"Na-Ru-To!" Sakura cracked her knuckles, then followed by the rest of the girls doing the same thing.

"I-it was an accident! Honest!" Naruto tried to assure them but they didn't listen.

* * *

Senna's Pov:

Moments later Naruto was sitting back in his seat, beat up and bruised, Sakura was sitting between Sasuke and Naruto again, Sasuke was just glaring at his desk like he always was, and I was just trying to suppress my laughter from the event moments ago. Man was that funny. Now Iruka-sensei was up front giving instructions.

"You will now be going on missions that are assigned by the village." He started, holding a clipboard. "Today we will be creating 3 cell man teams that will be directed by a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions while you complete the missions."

_3 cell man teams, huh?_ I thought._ I wonder who'll I teamed up with. Who's gonna be the sensei? Hmmmm…_

"Now all teams are balanced by their strengths." Iruka-sensei added. Everyone was shocked "WHAT?"

Iruka-sensei chuckled to himself, then started to list the teams. He announced the teams on after the other.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura; Uzumaki Naruto…."

Naruto shot up and cheered and Sakura just moped in depression.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura then shot up and cheered and Naruto moped in depression, while Sasuke just acted like he didn't care.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on the same team as THAT guy!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Iruka-sensei sighed. "Sasuke's grades were highest among 28 students, while YOU naruto were last. We have to do this to balance out the students, got it?"

"Hn, just don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke just HAD to comment. That got Naruto mad. "WHAT did you just call me?"

"Naruto, just give it a rest!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto grunted, and sat back down. Sighing, Iruka-sensei started where he left off.

"And by the way, since we have an odd number of students here, your team will have to be consistent of 4 Genin instead of 3."

That perked everyone's ears. Even mine. Iruka-sensei went on.

"So your other Team mate is going to be, Namikaze Senna."

Shocked gasps waved through the room. I rolled my eyes. I knew what they were thinking, 'That girls passed?' 'Then, why isn't she here?' 'Why the heck is she on the same team as Sasuke-kun?' 'the nerve!' and stuff like that. Well I guess that it's my fault, since I didn't look like my usual self anymore. It also seems that Iruka-sensei also didn't recognize me, because his eyes were searching the crowed of kids.

"Senna? Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, sensei, I am." I replied, everyone then looked around franticly, looking for the source of the voice that appeared out of nowhere. I sweat dropped. But Iruka-sensei saw me and smiled, nodding at my existence in the classroom. I smiled back. Sensei then resumed to listing the teams.

"Ok, this afternoon we'll be introducing the Jounin sensei's." He said when he was done. "So take a brake until then."

During the brake I decided to eat my lunch in the woods. It wasn't until I was done with my last tuna onigiri that I noticed Sasuke and sakura sitting on a bench together a little ways off. I noticed that it was Naruto disguised as Sasuke immediately, Sasuke's not the type of guy that would let a girl sit THAT close to him without getting ticked. I sighed, Naruto must've done something to Sasuke. But oh well; wasn't MY business. I shrugged and started to walk away. I knew that I had some time left before I had to meet up with the other's to meet our sensei, so I decided to take a quick nap. I jump up a tree, sat myself down, and closed my eyes. Sleep slowly taking over.

* * *

Regular Pov:

Later that day all of team 7 was in the class room. Naruto kept looking out the door watching to see why Their sensei was really late.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Why is OUR sensei the late one!" He yelled, ignoring Sakura. "All the other teams went off with theirs, and Iruka-sensei left too!"

"Well, maybe he got caught up with something…" Senna muttered, half hoping that they would still not notice her presence. But Naruto heard her.

"And YOU! Who are you and why are you still here!" He pointed at Senna. She sweat dropped, if only he could put two and two together. Senna sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"You three aren't the only ones in team 7, you know." She told him. Naruto thought for a minute. "But, wait. The only other team member is Senna…"

"Hmp, you really are an idiot." Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at him, but still didn't get it. Even Sakura didn't seem to get, but she put on a 'Sasuke's right and Naruto's an idiot' face. Senna couldn't bare them hurting their brains anymore, so she fessed up.

"**I** am Senna." she said. Two incredulous set of eyes made her way. They pointed at her in question, and she replied by pointing at herself and nodding.

"No you're not!" Naruto yelled at her. "Senna's dark and gloomy! And she has really long, dark red hair that covers her face so that you can't see it! And she-…!"

"Has boy-ish clothing and is not that faminen-like- whait, I looked gloomy?" She looked at him in question, Naruto nodded. She sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"So, if you ARE Senna, then what's with the new look?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to know that too. At first she was just Namikaze Senna, the most quiet girl in the class, so quiet that no one knew what her voice sounded like; she only wore a t-shirt, knee-low shorts, and shoes. Now she had cut her long, red hair so that it was shoulder length with layers, and her bangs were held up on the left of her face with a green barrette. She wore a red really lose shirt that stopped at her knees, underneath that she wore a fish net shirt where one sleeve stopped at her elbow and the other stopped at her wrist, then she had fish net pants that, like the shirt, one leg went to her knee when the other stopped at her ankle. She wore black fingerless gloves and shoes, and a black konoha head protector.

Senna's eyes darkened for a minute, then resumed their sky blue color. "I'll tell you some other time." She said with a smile. The other three gave each other a suspicious look, but then dropped it; for the moment anyway.

* * *

**Me: Well? Wha'dya think? like it? Know i'll do Senna's NEW Profile, which was written in this chapter. See the changes? i hope that they're good. and i'm really sorry if the story sounds out of wack, you see my little brother was watching BONES and well, i couldn't get my head focused on the story ;=^) so sorry. **

**Senna: Please review! Mykals goal this time is to at least get 10 by the next chapter!**

**Iggy: see ya then **


	4. Chapter 4: Sensei

**Me: hey guys! ^-^ sorry if this comes in late. you see, for some reason won't let me on to some stuff, and one of those 'stuff' is the 'story of Namikaze Senna' story account. I'm trying to figure it out so. Hehe! But anyway! here's chapter 4! And to answer NerdPrincess101's question... yes, Senna does play an important part in this story, and yes it will go on just like the original plot. But you'll have to find out why she's a big part in this story later, perhaps in, like, right before Shippuden. **

**Senna: yeah, you'll find out right after Sasuke leaves the village. **

**Me: and I added a little part in it that might seem confusing, but i'll try to explain it as best as i can!**

**Iggy: If you CAN that is. Your not really that good of an explainer. **

**Me: T-T sadly i agree... it's also weird so that might make it hard also... but still! i won't give up! i'll try to make it so that you guys can understand! i promise! now! KIBA! disclamer!**

**Kiba: OW! Geeze, Mykal! you don't have to YELL! i'm RIGHT HERE! **

**Me: I know. **

**Kiba: Grrr... *sighs* Mykal doesn't own Naruto. If she did, i'd go deaf.**

**Me: I'll be taking that as a compliment, kiba...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter, 4: Sensei**

Regular Pov:

It's been about two hours that the four students have waited in that class room. Naruto, who was already fidgety, would never stand still; Sakura was pacing the space in front of the room; Sasuke got bored and ran out of stuff to glare at; and Senna had fallen asleep. But she was suddenly woken up by Sakura yelling at Naruto.

"What the HECK are you DOING, Naruto!" She yelled at the blond. Senna and Sasuke focused their attention to the blond; who was standing on a stool, trying to place a chalk-board eraser between the sliding door and the wall. Naruto didn't answer her question, but instead just grinned mischievously and laughed to himself.

"What ARE you doing?" Senna asked. He jumped off of the stool, but he even ignored her question.

"That's what you get for being LATE!" He yelled to air. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez. I'm NOT involved no matter what."

'All right! I LOVE pranks!' inner Sakura cheered.

"Hm!" Sasuke laughed a little. "Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple prank…"

Senna pondered at that thought. _'that's not true…'_ she thought _' I know a lot of Jounin that get scared of a stuffed frog…'_ She laughed at the memory of her throwing a toy frog in front of a stressed out and really focused Joinin, doing desk work. She remembered that he screamed at the sight of it and fell out of his chair.

Her memories were interrupted by the opening of the sliding door, and then a "Pat!". She looked over and saw that a silvered haired head had stood at the door way, and was now covered in white chalk dust.

"Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha! You fell for it!" Naruto was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I tried to stop Naruto, but…" sakura instantly gave the Jounin an innocent look, but her inner self said otherwise _'Awesome! That was better than I thought!'_

Sasuke was starting to doubt him. _'This guy is really a Jounin?'_

Senna looked at the scene before her, and sweatdropped. She knew that something bad was going to happen. And it did.

The Jounin cupped his chin and looked at the four kids that were to be his students and smiled; or it seemed like it anyway. They couldn't tell if his smile was real or not because he was wearing a mask that covered more than half of his face. "Hmmmm… How can I say this? My first impression of you guys is… I don't like you."

The four Gennin groaned to themselve's.

* * *

The Jounin had taken the four Gennin to one of the Academy's roof tops. The four kids were sitting on steps that led to a little conservatory and the sensei was in front of them, sitting on the railing.

"Ok, let's begin with some introductions." The Jounin started.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Senna asked, Sakura and Naruto also had that question on their faces. The Jounin thought for a bit.

"How about… Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies… stuff like that."

"Hey, hey… Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto pointed at him, Sakura agreed. "Yeah, not to be rude or anything; but you look suspicious."

"Oh… Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmmmm…. Well I have lots of hobbies…" He stopped at that. The Gennins all looked at each other.

"So… All we've learned… is his name?" Sakura said. Kakashi heard it, but kept on talking. "Now it's your turn." He said. "Start on the right."

The first one on the right was Naruto.

"All right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen that Iruka-sensei treats me! What I dislike is waiting for 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. My dream…"

'_man, does this kid only think about ramen?'_ Kakashi thought.

"… Is to surpass the Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto announced. Kakashi was surprised, but then impressed. _'He's grown in a very interesting way.'_

"Hobbies… Pranks I guess." The young blond finished. _' I see.' _Kakshie scratched his head. "Well then, next."

Sasuke's turn. He gave a distant glare to Kakashi. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke; There are tons of things that I dislike and I don't really like anything, and… I don't really want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill… a curtain man."

Everything got quiet.

'_So cool!'_ Sakura thought.

'_I hope that he doesn't mean me…'_ Naruto gulped.

'_Way to be blunt… man this guy can be scary…'_ Senna narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

'_Hmmm… thought so.' _ Kakashi started at the young man. Then he turned to Sakura. "Your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura; The thing I like is- well the person I like is…" She looked at Sasuke; blushing and giggling. "My dream for the future… Oh MY!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. Then Sakura got serious. "The thing that I dislike is Naruto."

Naruto gave out a cry. Senna sweat dropped. Sakura went on. "My hobby is…" She looked at Sasuke again.

'_girls this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu…'_ Kakashi gave out a sight, then turned to Senna. "And you?"

Senna smiled a little. "I'm Namikaze Senna; I like cats, books, and tulips. I dislike bullys, and unfairness. My dream, well I have two and one of them's a secret for now so I'll only say one… My dream is…" She paused, staring out in the distance.

" …To become one of the strongest Kunoichi's in the village and be respected amongst everyone… and then pass the 'will of fire' to the future generation."

Kakashi and the others perked up at this. He smiled. _'Such a pure and innocent dream…'_

'_Wow…'_ Sakura had found new respect for the red haired girl.

'_Hmmmm…'_ Naruto gave her a grim face. _'Kinda simple and boring…'_

Sasuke on the other hand narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't help but wonder why she would only say one of her dreams, and for it to be one that WEAK too… Just WHO is this girl?

"…And my hobbies are reading, looking after kids, cooking, and writing." Senna finished.

"Ok! That's enough of that. We'll start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi announced after everyone was finished with their introductions. Which got Naruto all excited.

"Yay! What kinda duties!" He asked

"First we'll do something with just the five of us." Kakashi said. Naruto was starting to get impatient. "Like what? What?"

"Survival training." Their sensei announced. The Gennins got confused.

"Survival training?" Naruto questioned.

"Sensei, why is our duty training?" Sakura asked. "We did enough training at the academy."

"This won't be any normal training, for one; I'll be your opponent. And two…" He paused and chuckled.

"What? What?" Naruto urged. But Kakashi started to laugh then.

Sakura started to get weirded out. "Sensei? What's so funny?"

Kakashi smiled at them in apology. "No… Well… It's just that… when I tell you this. You guys are definitely going to flip."

"Flip?"

"Why?"

Kakashi stopped laughing and got serious. "Out of 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Gennin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

Everyone got quiet.

"Haha! Told you, you'd flip." Kakashi said.

Naruto was the one that started the questioning. "What the heck! But we worked so hard! What was the point of graduating!"

"Oh, that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Gennin." The sensei explained. Naruto's eye's widened. "WHAT!"

Kakashi ignored him. "Anyway… tomorrow, you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools… Oh! And don't eat breakfast; you might throw up."

Naruto started to get nervous. _' I can't fail here… I'll have to beat Kakashi-sensei, and pass the test! I'll pass! Believe it!'_

Kakashi got up and took out some paper. "Now, the details can be read on this printout." He passed the papers out. "Don't be late, now."

"Is it so rough that we'll throw up?" Sakura screamed in confusion, but was ignored. She clenched her fist. _'I… I shouldn't care about that. If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke! I need to work hard! For this is the test of LOVE!'_

She looked at her first love; who's, while reading the paper, eye's darkened. Naruto on the other hand couldn't read it for he wasn't that good with kanji, so Senna offered to read it to him. Then Senna stared at Kakashi with narrowed eyes. _'So this it, he's gonna do "that" test on us.'_

* * *

The next day…

"Hey guys…" Kakashi greeted to his four students-to-be at the training grounds. "… good morning!"

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him. But he acted like they never did. He took out a clock, and pressed the timer. "Ok, this is set for noon."

The Genin looked at him in confusion, but he took our some belles and started to explain. "See these three belles? Your task is took take them from me before noon. Those who don't get a belle by noon get no lunch. And I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps…" He pointed to the three poles that were in the field. " But I'll eat in front of you too."

'_So this is why he told us not to eat…'_ the four found out, but luckily for Senna; since she knew better than to trust someone that she had just met, she ate breakfast that morning. But her comrades on the other hand were scared of his warning and didn't eat.

"You will only need to get one belle. There are only three, so one you will definitely get tied to a stump." Kakashi's eyes got really serious. "And… the person that doesn't take a belle fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

The four Genin gulped. They didn't want to take three more years of ninja school.

"You can use all your ninja tools, even your shurikens. You won't succeed without coming at me with the intent of wanting to kill me."

Sakura gasped. "But… you'll be in danger!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed "Your so slow that you can't even dodge a black-board eraser! We'll probably kill you!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto like he had a headache. "In the real world, those with no talent bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead-last, and start when I say 'go'…"

Naruto popped a vain. _'dead last! Dead Last! DEAD LAST!__** DEAD LAST!**__'_ He quickly got out a kunai knife and ran at Kakashi. But Kakashi was too quick for Naruto. Before Naruto could even get CLOSE to him, Kakashi quickly got behind Naruto and grabbed the boy's head and his hand that was holding the kunai.

"So down." He said. "I haven't even said 'start' yet." All the Genins were shocked.

'_no way'_ Sakura was still trying to figure out how her sensei got there so fast. _'I didn't even see him MOVE!'_

'_Hm. So THIS is a Jounin…'_ Sasuke was impressed for once. But Senna on the other hand wasn't. _'Is he a show off?'_

"Well, it seems your prepared to come at me with killing intent." Kakashi was impressed. "So you've finally acknowledged me? Heh, heh. Seems like I'm beginning to like you guys." He looked at every one of them. Sasuke; the avenger. Sakura; the smart and clever tactistist. Naruto; The knuckle headed ninja. And Senna; the brave protector. These four graduates were never like the other ones that he tested. He smiled, this should be an interesting group. _'But let's just hope that they pass my exam…'_

"Alright now…" He started. "GO."

The four students suddenly disappeared in a flash, going different ways.

* * *

**Me: Did you like it? please tell me that you liked it! *makes Bambie eyes***

**Iggy: Do you have to say that at the end of EVERY story?**

**Me: yes, i do. I only got 6 reviews so far and i wanted 10 by this chapter.**

**Senna: Well this time we'll go to at least 15!**

**Me: yeah!**

**Iggy: You guys are nuts...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Iggy: N-nothing! nothing at all!**

**Me: right, well anyway. Please review! and remember, this time i might not post a new chapter untill i have at least 15 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Start!

**Me: I'm so sorry that this is late! Hontoni Gomenasai! *Bows on her knees***

**Iggy: I'm sorry too, for it's my fault for not getting Mykal off of the computer and making her do you job. **

**Me: it's MY fault! I found this really cool websight where I could watch Japanese dramas and well, I started to get hooked on the stuff, then next thing I knew, I became a really big fan of these groups from Johney's entertainment. I started to download songs and music videos, episodes from different tv shows that we can't get in America... I'm really sorry! I Made this extra long (I think it's extra long) to make up for some of it! Well I won't hold you any longer. Kakashi! can you please do the disclaimer****?**

**Kakashi: Certainly. My-chan does not own Naruto. I wouldn't know what I would do if she did.**

**Me: Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Taining Start!

Regular POV:

After the four Genin hid, Kakashi started to look around.

"The Basics of a Ninja are to hide yourself well." He said to air. Nothing responded back, the only sound now was the wind in the trees. Kakashi was impressed. _'They've all hidden well…'_ he thought. Well, that was until a certain blond ninja with a big ego popped out of nowhere, yelling "COME AND FIGHT ME!"

The rest of the Genin sweat-dropped and even Sasuke thought _'What a total moron'_

Worse, was that Naruto started to charge at Kakashi while yelling something about how his white hair made his stick out. But Kakashi just looked at him, eyes giving away nothing but boredom. After a while, he started to dig in his ninja pouch. Thinking that he was looking for a weapon, Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1." Kakashi started. "Taijutsu; I'll teach you about it." He kept rummaging through his pouch. Everyone at the academy were taught about the three main ninja fighting techniques; Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Taijutsu was hand-to-hand combat. But as Kakashi kept looking for something Naruto wondered why he was going to use a weapon.

After a while, Kakashi finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a book with the title "Make-out Paradise" on the cover. He opened it and started to read.

"HUH?" Naruto was confused.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Hurry and come at me."

But Naruto just started to slightly freak out and point at the book. "But.. Hey! Hey! Why do you have that book!"

Kakashi never took his eyes off the page he was reading. "Why? Because I want to see what happens next. Don't worry about it, it won't make a difference around you guys."

Naruto became speechless. But he, being Naruto, snapped and started to get angry.

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" he pulled his sleeves up and started at Kakashi again. And this time he attacked him. But all his attacks were instantly blocked or dodged. All this while Kakashi was reading his book, it was kinda a sad sight to see. After a few attempts of kicks and punches, Naruto swung at Kakashi's head and Kakashi quickly dodged it. Then when Naruto went for a strait punch, Kakashi flashed out of sight and got behind Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the empty space in front of him.

"A Ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot." Kakashi said while forming some sort of hand sign. The other three that were watching the entire fight while hiding noticed this.

"_Isn't that hand position the seal of the tiger?" _Sakura thought.

"_No way, he's not gonna use THAT Jutsu. That's the seal of a fire Jutsu of some sort."_ Sasuke's face was still serious yet his eyes showed his doubt.

Senna on the other hand just sat where she was against a tree and watched; her face never changing. Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto, get out of there!" She yelled to him. "You're going to get KILLED!"

Naruto looked towards her direction in confusion. "Huh?"

"Too late." Kakashi said as his eye gleamed. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique!"

Kakashi then sent Naruto flying by…. Poking him in the butt?

"1,000 years of pain!" Kakashi yelled.

By this time, all the Genin in the trees were almost astonished.

"What the…" Sakura murmured. "That's not a Jutsu! That's just a super powerful POKE!"

"Wow…" Sasuke 'Hmp'ed. "Two total morons."

Senna was totally speechless. But after a while she came to her senses and was trying her best to hold her laughter in. And holder a hand over her mouth wasn't helping, at all.

Naruto landed in the pond a little ways off.

'_His strength isn't fair. What can we do to beat him?'_ Sakura was trying to stay calm the best she can. But if any normal person was in their position by now, they'd probably be panicking by now.

Then, while Kakashi went back to his book, shuriken flew out of the pond. But Kakashi ended up caching them. Back in the pond, Naruto cursed. The students were getting agitated because Kakashi was just laughing and playing with them. Sakura was scared about what he would be like if he was serious.

Naruto on the other hand thought back to the battle he had with Mizuki. About how Mizuki looked down on him, and how Iruka believed in him.

'_I can't fail here!' _Naruto formed a hand sign; then climbed out of the water coughing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "If you don't get a bell by noon; no lunch."

"I know that!" Naruto retorted.

"You sure are weak for someone that going to surpass the Hokage."

"Shut up! I'm still gonna fight you! Even on an empty stomach!"

It seems that two other Genin were thinking otherwise while their stomachs growled. One was on a diet, while the other just didn't bother to eat. And a few minutes after he said that Naruto was starting to feel it too.

'_I'm so hungry I can't even move.'_ He thought. _But I can't give up now! I'm gonna make him acknowledge me!'_

That's when about 8 of Naruto's shadow clones came out of the pond and attacked Kakashi.

"Hah! My special Jutsu! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto smiled "You better not get careless! There's more than one of me now!"

Sasuke and Sakura were astonished again. Naruto could make this many clones? What was the Jutsu? When did he learn it?

Meanwhile Senna was cheering on the inside. _"yeah! Go Naruto! Show that Sensei what you can do!" _

"Hmmm. Not just clone, but shadow clone." Kakashi said. "A skill that not just creates an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself." _'This is the forbidden skill he used to defeat Mizuki with.'_

Kakashi looked at Naruto with doubt. "With your ability, a minute is probably your limit. No matter how many you line up, your still Naruto. You can't beat me with this Jutsu."

But then by surprise, a Naruto clone got behind Kakashi and grabbed him. Now Kakashi had nowhere to go.

Naruto chuckled. "Ninjas aren't supposed to get caught from behind, right, Sensei?" More closed clung to Kakashi. One jumped into the air. "Using a Kage bushin, I sent a clone from the water to sneak behind and grab you! Now I'll get my revenge for what you did earlier!"

The trio that were hiding nearby smiled in excitement. Naruto lifted his hand. "I'm gonna punch your lights out!"

When Naruto announced this, her smiled faded as she watched. She saw it happen before anyone else did. Naruto punched something alright, but it WASN'T Kakashi. Naruto, who closed his eyes as he attacked, opened them to find out that his fist had collided with one of his clones. _'Huh?'_ He thought, confused. Everything got quiet as Naruto tried to piece together what happened. He got tired of thinking, so he just yelled out what first came to mind.

"You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you?" He accused his clone, and pointed at it. "You used Henge no Jutsu to transform!" And that's when all heck went loose. The next thing you know, all the Narutos where beating each other up, accusing the other of being the fake. It went on like that for some minutes; then one (who was surprisingly smarter than the others.) realized something.

"Hey, you know…" It started saying to the real on. "Why don't you just release the Jutsu? Then you'll know who the fake is, because there'll only be two left."

The real Naruto growled angrily. "Why didn't you realize that earlier, baka!"

"I'm YOU, you moron!" It said before poofing into smoke. The other's did the same, leaving the real Naruto alone in the clearing all beat up. _'What the heck?"_ He looked around.

Senna slapped her forehead. _'Baka! Why didn't you see it!'_ She was referring to the Jutsu that their sensei did. The Kawariri no Jutsu; a technique where you quickly replace your body with an animal or plant, it confused your enemy and gives you an opening for an attack. She sighed, knowing that Kakashi was hiding somewhere nearby, watching and planning for his next move. And the next move happened.

As Naruto kept looking around in wonder, something on the ground caught his eye. It was one of the bells! He grinned in mischief and ran towards it. "Hihih… he must've been too desperate to escape, so he dropped one!" He bent down to pick it up, but as his hand got closer his feet went up. Next thing he knew, he was upside down in the air; a rope tied around his feet tightly like a bungee cord. "What the heck is this?"

Sasuke didn't even sweat drop as he watched the blond idiot. _'A trap obviously… that Jounin, even when playing with Naruto, has no openings…'_

That's when Kakashi reappeared and picked up the forgotten bell. "Think before using a Jutsu, or it will be used against you." He looked at Naruto. "And also… don't fall for such obvious traps, ahou."

"Dang it!" Naruto cursed. "When I get down from here I'll…!"

Kakashi ignored his threatening and kept on talking. "A ninja must be able to read what's underneath them."

Naruto threw his arms around angrily. "Shut up! I know this stuff already!"

"Ummmm… I'm telling you because you DON'T." Kakashi tied the bell back on with the rest. That's when Sasuke saw an opening._ 'Now!'_ He pulled out some shuriken and threw them, aiming at Kakashi. They got him in the side as he was talking, and he fell to the ground.

Naruto freaked out. "Waaaa! Sasuke, you jerk! You went too far!" But, once again, Senna saw it before anyone else did. The Kawariri no Jutsu. Naruto stopped shouting as he saw the log covered in shuriken poofed in Kakashi's place. Even Sasuke didn't see that coming.

The real Kakashi was nearby, and from the attack, he pinpointed Sasuke's location. _'So he's there…'_

Sasuke realized this too, as he started running to a different hiding place. Sakura and Senna did the same, but for different reasons. Sakura was worried about Sasuke, and was trying to find him and make sure that he was safe. Senna on the other hand, wanted to find both Sakura and Sasuke so she can suggest to them that they need to work together on this, or else they won't pass. And Naruto, well, he was still stuck in the trap.

* * *

**Me: Please tell me if you like it!**


End file.
